


Not Alone

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Doctor is able to save Adric from the events of Earthshock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Adric was simply a boy. He didn't know what he was doing as he stayed behind on that ship, trying to fix everything - trying to save his best friend's favorite planet. He didn't know the damage he'd caused by doing this. Adric was afraid when he'd been thrust into darkness. This darkness was the same one that met anyone who dared to meet his maker. Adric's maker was his stubborness. He took a deep breath - burning embers and debris burning his trachea and mouth so he let out a scream and then there was a sound - something which had cut through the nothingness that surrounded him. An arm wrapped around his waist as he uttered his last words. 

"Doctor...I love you."

 

The blonde-haired Doctor had pulled Adric back into the ship and the boy was unconscious. He lifted the boy's legs and carried him to the medbay. He'd saved the one boy who had managed to catch his eye - the one who'd kept him in one piece through everything he'd been through. It was always Adric. He'd corrected the mistake he'd made. Tears stung at the backs of his eyes as he took a moment to process the boy's last words. He swallowed thickly and stripped Adric to his boxers, setting about stabilizing him. Adric stabilized without difficulty, laying there motionless as the Doctor cleaned and wrapped the few wounds he had before tending to his own wounds. The Timelord had a lot to think about and he knew it. He had not been loved since his wife on Gallifrey, who had died in childbirth. He sighed and brushed a hand through the boy's hair once he was finished. Being loved was an odd thing for him, he tried not to accept it but at this moment, he couldn't help but accept it. 

"I love you too, Adric." He whispered. 

He felt a tear slip down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. He couldn't be seen crying, especially incase Adric decided to wake up. He was exhausted - it'd been quite a day for the Timelord. The Doctor left Adric for just a moment in order to push a bed alongside the one the boy was laying in. He slid between the sheets and curled up, reaching over and grabbing Adric's hand, placing a kiss to the boy's knuckles. He'd had quite a crush on the boy for a while. This had become a routine as Adric healed - every night, despite Nyssa or Tegan's protests, the Doctor would climb into the medical bed that he'd pushed up against Adric's bed and hold the boy's hand. One night, around a year and a half later, the Doctor was woken from his sleep by a small whimper. He sighed and pushed himself to sit up, looking around the room for the source of the noise, figuring one of the girls had a headache or something. When he didn't see anyone, he looked down to see Adric - his dark eyes wide open and tears streaking his cheeks. The Doctor shifted so that he was facing the boy's spot directly. 

"Adric?" He whispered softly, hoping to draw the boy's attnetion. 

Adric's eyes slowly shifted to the Timelord's face. He weakly lifted his arm in attept to reach to the Timelord for comfort. The Doctor moved so that he was laying down in the same bed as Adric was, turning the boy so that he was laying against his side, the Alzarian's head resting at the center of his chest. Adric wasn't exactly comforted by the actions, but he felt quite safe with the Doctor holding him like this. The Doctor smiled softly at this.

"I love you, Adric." He whispered, gently rubbing the boy's back. 

Adric made a small grunt and curled closer to the Doctor, smiling a tiny bit. It was a moment before he could force himself to speak - even after a year it wasn't much. 

"I love you too, Doctor." He whispered hoarsely. 

The Doctor stole a kiss from the boy's lips and nestled him against his side. "Then sleep, surely the girls will want to see you come morning." 

Adric nodded slightly as he let unconsciousness overtake him once again.


End file.
